JUST A DREAM ?
by Mulberry Time
Summary: GS!CHANBAEK!Bicara soal Byun Baekhyun pasti tidak jauh dari rumah mewah...mobil bagus...wajah cantik..semua dimilikinya. Tapi apa benar sesempurna itu ?
1. Chapter 1

JUST DREAM

Semua wanita selalu ingin sempurna.

Kata itu seakan menjadi keramat,sakral,dan...ambisi.

Rumah mewah,mobil bagus,uang banyak dan tubuh indah selalu jadi spesies deskripsi kata sempurna sejak lama.

Tak terkecuali juga Byun Baekhyun.

Rumah,mobil,uang dan kecantikan telah menjadi miliknya.

Namun,satu hal yang menjadi paranoidnya selama ini,tidak pernah dirasakan,tidak pernah dimiliki...CINTA

Oke,sebenarnya kata itu tak asing lagi baginya.

Puluhan bahkan ratusan kali pernah dinyatakan padanya.

Tapi selalu kata maaf yang dibalaskan.

Jika kalian bertanya kenapa?

Jawabannya cukup simple.

Baekhyun hanya ingin tau rasanya mencintai bukan sekedar dicintai.

Dan...sepertinya dia harus berterimakasih pada jadwal pertukaran pelajar antarkota tahun ini.

Karena secara tidak langsung,berkat jadwal pertukaran itulah yang telah membawanya kemari,telah membawa perasaannya tergugah,telah membawanya pada perasaan asing bernama CINTA dan segala kerumitannya.

Dia...adalah seorang pria sejuta pesona yang dengan mudah melelehkan wanita dalam sekali kedipan mata.

Dimana Baekhyun termasuk kelompok wanita itu.

Wajahnya tampan dengan sepasang onyx kelam,hidung mancung juga bibir penuhnya.

Satu kata yang dapat mendeskripsikannya adalah mempesona.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, seorang Byun Baekhyun mengagumi seseprang selain kedua orang tuanya.

Itu berarti Baekhyun juga harus merasakan bagaimana sulitnya menjadi penggermar, merasakan bagaimana teriakan atau tatapan kagumnya tak berarti apa-apa.

Bahwa Baekhyun bukan satu-satunya,bahwa dirinya hanya sebutir dari jutaan pasir pantai yang sama-sama memuja keindahan sang mutiara.

Ya...Park Chanyeol adalah mutiara yang mampu menarik perhatian dan perasaan dari seorang Queen Bee seperti Byun Baekhyun.

Seharusnya Chanyeol bereaksi sama seperti pria lainnya saat sang Queen Bee si wanita tercantik di sekolah mereka jelas-jelas memperlihatkan ketertarikan padanya.

Tapi Chanyeol acuh padanya,dia pria pertama yang memperlakukan Baekhyun sama seperti memperlakukan gadis lainnya.

Duk...sebuah roti jatuh di pangkuannya.

"mau sampai kapan kau menatap papan tulis seperti itu ?" suara Kyungsoo memasuki indra pendengarannya,dia yakin sekali kalau si gadis Do hanya berjarak kurang satu meter dari kanannya.

"aku tidak lapar Kyungsoo-ah".

Terdengar helaan napas dari lawan bicaranya.

"bagaimana mungkin kau tidak lapar setelah seharian belajar".

Baekhyun mengendikan bahu "aku memang tidak lapar" lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

Kyungsoo memberengut mebdengarnya "kau tau?aku baru saja mengorbankan jatah uang saku karena takut melihatmu kelaparan.

Si gadis Byun menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik sejenak "maafkan aku Kyungsoo-ah,besok kuganti dan Ayo kita pulang !"

Bagaikan rutinitas malam disaat Park Chanyeol menjadi aktor utama dalam sinema alam bawah sadarnya.

Sepertinya Baekhyun sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona Park Chanyeol

Pagi harinya,seluruh kegiatan kembali berlangsung, termasuk di sekolah.

Tapi...ada sesuatu yang janggal bagi Baekhyun begitu sampai disana.

Tidak seperti biasanya dimana keadaan koridor yang selalu ramai oleh siswa-siswa yang berbincang atau sekedar lewat.

Terlihat lenggang seolah ditinggal seliruh penghuninya.

Ditengah kebinbungan yang semakin menjadi, tiba-tiba terdengar suara berisik dari arah papan pengumuman.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, Baekhyun segera melangkah menuju tempat itu dan terlihatlah kerumunan besar yang melingkupi papan pengumuman.

Hal itu membuat Baekhyun kesulitan untuk melihat objek utama yang sedari tadi menjadi fokus kerumunan besar itu.

Samar-samar dia mendengar nama Park Chanyeol disebut-sebut,membuat rasa penasarannya tak terbendung lagi.

Tanpa basa basi lagi,ia menerobos kerumunan peduli lagi jika itu membuat rambut dan pakaiannya hanya tersisa beberapa gadis penggemar setia Park Chanyeol yang terlihatvdi barisan paling depan.

Kesemuannya menatap sebuah gambar beaar yang ditempeli di papan pengumuman dengan raut kekecewaan yang sebagian lagi ada yang tak kuasa menahan lelehan air mata.

Baekhyun semakin dibuat heran dengan situasi ini,jadi dia memutuskan barisan terdepan itu.

Deg...jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak, napasnya juga tercekat berhenti di tenggorokan. Sebuah kenyataan menamparnya keras lalu berteriak nyaring memberitau kebenaran.

Pantas saja mereka benar-benar kecewa dan sedih. Dua perasaan yang juga kini dirasakan Baekhyun.

Kenyataan bahwa Park Chanyeol itu berbeda. Kenyataan bahwa Park Chanyeol itu tidak seperti pria kebanyakan. Kenyataan bahwa Park Chanyeol adalah...penyuka sesama jenis.

Ya! dia seorang gay, memiliki ketertarikan pada sesama pria. Dan gambar yang ditempeli disana seolah memperkuat hal itu. Disaat Park Chanyeol memeluk seorang pria yang lebih pendek darinya.

Entah dapat dorongan dari mana saat kedua tangannya merobek gambar itu dan membuang nya asal.

Baekhyun kecewa ? tentu saja.

Dia berharap ini sebuah mimpi karena rasanya terlalu mengecewakan untuk jadi kenyataan

TBC/END

Please review...

Ini ff pertamaku soalnya


	2. Part2

**JUST A DREAM ?**

 **part.2**

 **Maaf banget buat typo yang banyaaaaaaak banget di chapter sebelumnya juga tulisan berantakan yang bikin baca gak nyaman.**

 **Dan satu lagi, di chapter.2 ini aku selipin sedikit adegan rated M ya.**

 **Tapi sebagian besarnya masih rated T kok yang aman dibaca polos-polos people.**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun,Park Chanyeol,**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

Apakah Baekhyun berlebihan jika berlaku seperti ini ?

Apakah Baekhyun berlebihan jika menangisinya ?

Apakah Baekhyun berlebihan jika...

Jatuh cinta pada Park Chanyeol.

Mungkin ya, Mungkin juga tidak.

Tapi yang jelas Park Chanyeol telah menjadi bagian tervital perasaannya.

Buktinya, Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk membolos di atap sekolah. Merenungi apa yang tadi dilihatnya.

Benaknya bertanya-tanya.

Mengapa Park Chanyeol yang sempurna itu harus memiliki orientasi menyimpang ? atau..

Mengapa Park Chanyeol yang sempurna itu harus menyukai pria disaat banyak wanita yang mengejarnya ? dan...

Mengapa pula Baekhyun harus memikirkan semua itu ?

Si Byun akhirnya menegakan tubuh yang sebelumnya menyandar di tembok.

Kembali ke kelas jauh lebih baik daripada terus berdiam diri terlarut dalam kekecewaan tak berbatas.

Lagipula Park Chanyeol juga tak akan peduli padanya.

Tapi itu beberapa jam yang lalu.

Pada kenyataanny Baekhyun tetaplah wanita yang melibatkan perasaan dalam masalahnya.

Itu artinya kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang tadi dirasakan tidak akan terlupa begitu saja.

Kini Baekhyun kembali terlarut dalam lamunannya persis seperti tadi siang.

Hanya saja sekarang di bangku halte.

Hari sudah mulai senja. Sudah dipastikan Baekhyun akan pulang terlambat.

Jadwal pemberangkatan bus yang biasanya ditumpangi setiap pulang sekolah juga sudah pergi 40 menit lalu.

Jika ditanya siapa yang salah ?

Baekhyun akan senantiasa menjawab otaknya yang terlalu fokus memikirkan Park Chanyeol yang mempengaruhi sensor gerak motoriknya (kaki) bergerak lambat sampai ke tujuan.

Oke,sepertinya Baekhyun mulai berbicara aneh.

Dan beginilah. Baekhyun harus bersabar menunggu hingga 30 menit lagi bus berikutnya lewat.

Sungguh sial sekali hari ini.

Pemikiran dongkolnya harus terhenti kala mendengar suara derum mesin.

Kepalanya terdongak dengan mata memicing memperhatikan sebuah motor horizon berwarna biru gelap berhenti di depan halte yang hanya dihuni dirinya.

Baekhyun memandang aneh motor itu sebelum si pengendara menaikan kaca helmnya yang hanya memperlihatkan sepasang matanya.

"kita searah bukan!" serunya.

Dan si Byun masih tak beranjak dari tempatnya.

Akhirnya si pengendara motor membuka helmnya hingga seluruh wajahnya terekspos.

"Ayo!" ajaknya lagi.

Dan demi apapun itu.

Jangan bangunkan Baekhyun kalau ini mimpi.

Yang mengajaknya itu Park Chanyeol kan ?

Tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol menunggu lebih lama lagi, Baekhyun pun segera menaiki motor tersebut.

Setidaknya ada secercah kebahagiaan setelah kekecewaan dan kesedihan tadi.

Baekhyun tidak tau detailnya bagaimana, tapi yang jelas sekarang dia dan Chanyeol menjadi teman dekat.

Tidak seperti sahabat memang tapi cukup akrab dan tidak canggung.

Kini keduanya tengah menyelesaikan tugas kelompok di perpustakaan.

Karena jam pulang telah berlalu sekitar 20 menit lalu, maka kini perpustakaan terlihat lenggang.

Hanya beberapa siswa yang tersisa sebab sejumlah besarnya memilih pulang sedari tadi.

"apa kau tidak takut ?" Chanyeol bertanya tiba-tiba. Sontak saja Baekhyun yang sedang membaca menatapnya dengan kening bertaut.

"takut apa ?"

Chanyeol menghela napas lalu memalingkan wajah, memutus kontak matanya dari Baekhyun.

"Aku...aku seorang gay"

Baekhyun terdiam,jadi si Park melanjutkan perkataannya.

"kau mungkin sering mendengar bahwa seorang gay benci wanita, terkadang juga mereka dapat melakukan kekerasan terhadapnya"

Baekhyun menegakan posisinya "maksudmu?!" terdapat getaran dalam kata yang diucapkannya menandakan kegugupan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatapnya tajam seolah menghunus gadis Byun itu.

Langkahnya juga perlahan mendekat mengikis jarak antara keduanya.

Baekhyun yang memundurkan tubuhnya juga harus terhenti saat punggungnya menabrak rak buku dibelakangnya.

Si Byun terpojok dengan wajah Chanyeol yang hanya berjarak kurang dari satu jengkal dari wajahnya.

"kurasa aku terlalu peduli padamu hingga mengatakan hal ini" telunjuknya diarahkan tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun.

"Mulai sekarang tinggalkan aku! sebelum aku melukaimu bagai psikopat" bisiknya lagi dengan nada berbahaya lalu pergi setelah mengatakan itu tanpa mengindahkan Baekhyun sama sekali.

Sedangkan Baekhyun...masih membeku di tempatnya.

Sejak saat itu Chanyeol benar-benar menutup dirinya dari dunia luar.

Dia tidak pernah bercengkrama lagi dengan siapapun termasuk Baekhyun, karena teman setianya hanyalah earphone dan buku-buku tebal.

Tapi...ada sesuatu yang terasa mengganjal di pikiran Baekhyun.

Jika Chanyeol membenci wanita, mengapa pula dia dapat bersikap baik pada Baekhyun waktu itu.

Dan lagi...mengapa Chanyeol harus memberinya peringatan bahwa dia sewaktu-waktu dapat melukainya bagai psikopat.

Kalaupun dia memang psikopat seharusnya dia menyimpan diam-diam rencana itu tanpa diketahui siapapun.

Memikirkan hal rumit itu membuat Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba.

"Baek kau kenapa ?" tanya Kyungsoo yang berada di sampingnya.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo sedikit linglung, baru saja dia membuka mulutnya sebelum...

"ARRGH...!" pekikan keras membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Kyungsoo-ah apa itu ?" si gadis Do menahan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun saat melihat gelagat temannya yang panik.

"jangan Baekhyun-ah! kita harus pergi dari sini" ajak Kyungsoo yang menyadari ada bahaya di sekitar mereka.

Tapi Baekhyun yang keras kepala melepaskan cengkraman Kyungsoo dari tangannya, lalu segera berlari menuju sumber suara pekikan tadi.

Suara itu amat dikenali Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo yang tidak punya pilihan lain pun segera berlari menyusul Baekhyun.

Bugh...Bugh...

Suara hantaman benda tumpul terdengar amat nyaring di lorong sebuah gank sempit.

Dua pemuda tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dengan wajah penuh luka dan memar.

Sementara seorang yang tersisa masih dengan kesadarannya menatap nyalang beberapa pria berandal yang tengah memukulinya.

"Berani sekali bajingan ini menatap kita seperti itu!"

Pemuda yang dipukuli berdecih

"Kalian itu bukan Tuhan. jadi untuk apa aku harus takut hah ?!" ujar si pemuda tanpa rasa takut.

Bugh...Bugh...Berandalan yang merasa terhina itu menghadiahkan dua pukulan keras ke wajahnya. Membuat pemuda itu semakin kepayahan.

"CHANYEOL!" sontak para berandalan itu menghentikan aksi mereka.

Serta Chanyeol yang membulatkan matanya menyadari orang yang barusan memanggilnya.

"Baek...Baekhyun" cicitnya pelan.

"Baek! ayo kita pergi!" ajak Kyungsoo sambil menarik-narik lengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng lalu menepis tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kau pergilah hubungi polisi,biar aku mengalihkan perhatian mereka"

Kyungsoo akhirnya menuruti permintaan Baekhyun lalu segera pergi dari sana.

Menyisakan Baekhyun yang berdiri menantang para berandalan seorang diri.

"Berani sekali wanita sepertimu menantang kami" satu pria yang diketahui sebagai pimpinan berandalan itu mendekat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Berhenti! Dia tidak tau apapun!" cegah si Park.

"Diam kau!" Bugh...

Chanyeol dibuat tersungkur karenanya.

Bugh..."argh..!" pekikan lain berasal dari mulut pimpinan berandalan itu saat Baekhyun menendangnya di perut cukup keras.

"Ternyata kau pemberani juga ?"

Plak.."akhh..!"

berandal itu menampar Baekhyun hingga pipinya membiru.

"JANGAN MEMUKUL WANITA!" Chanyeol berteriak kalap.

Berandal itu tertawa menjijikan lalu menyeringai kearah Chanyeol. "jadi...ini kelemahanmu ?"

Berandal tadi mendorong Baekhyun hingga tersungkur lalu mengangkat kaki lebarnya diatas wajah Baekhyun, bersiap menginjaknya hingga remuk.

Tanpa disuruh,Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Berharap dapat mengurangi rasa sakit yang akan melandan.

Brugh...terdengar bunyi debuman keras yang anehnya tak menimbulkan rasa sakit apapun bagi Baekhyun.

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun membuka matanya, dan pemandangan yang pertama dilihat adalah wajah babak belur Chanyeol dengan mata terpejam.

So...Chanyeol baru saja menjadi tamengnya.

"brengsek ini mau jadi pahlawan ternyata?!" kata berandal yang lainya sambil bersiap menendang Chanyeol sebelum...

"Jangan bergerak! Ini polisi!" Berandal itu menghentikan semua aksinya dengan mengangkat tangan mereka tanda menyerah.

"Baek! kau baik-baik saja ?" panik Kyungsoo sambil membantu Baekhyun duduk di trotoar.

"aku baik Kyung! tapi Chanyeol ?"

Baehyun membawa sekotak penuh berisi kimbap dalam kunjungannya ke kamar rawat Chanyeol di Rumah Sakit.

Kemarin Chanyeol bilang tidak mau makan masakan Rumah Sakit yang rasanya hambar.

Dan Baekhyun dengan segala perhatiannya, membawakan sekotak kimbap yang dibuat dengan tangannya sendiri.

Pipinya masih terasa ngilu karena tamparan dua hari lalu tidak diharaukan sama sekali.

Baekhyun baru menempatkan tangannya di gagang pintu saat terdengar suara...

"Aku...mencintaimu" itu suara Chanyeol, tapi pada siapa...

Baekhyun penasaran, dia membuka sedikit pintu itu lalu mengintip dari celah terbuka.

"Hah ? Bukankah kau itu...gay ?" sahut orang itu yang tak lain Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya lalu meraih sebelah tangan lawan bicaranya.

"Itu sengaja kulakukan agar semua gadis di sekolah menjauhiku dan tidak menggangguku karena..." Mencium sekilas punggung tangan Kyungsoo.

"aku mencintaimu sungguh".

Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun ?

Tubuh wanita itu merosot ke lantai.

Shock menyerangnya.

Mengapa sebelumnya tak terpikir olehnya,kalau... Chanyeol menyukai temannya -Kyungsoo-.

Dan semuanya kini terasa jelas saat Chanyeol bilang dia membenci wanita tapi mendekati Baekhyun dengan niatan dapat mengetahui Kyungsoo lebih banyak dari Baekhyun.

Itu terbukti dari Chanyeol yang akhirnya menyuruhnya menjauhinya karena sudah tak membutuhkan Baekhyun lagi.

Baekhyun memukul kembali dada kirinya berharap dengan begitu dapat mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

Dia merasa diperlakukan tidak adil sekarang.

Airmata juga semakin deras menetes membuat pandangannya memburam.

Ini yang pertama dalam hidupnya Baekhyun jatuh cinta.

Ini yang pertama dalam hidupnya Baekhyun merasakan sakitnya patah hati.

Hingga benaknya menyuara bahwa hanya dengan mati semua sakitnya akan mereda.

"Hey!" Kini Baekhyun merasakan tepukan pelan di pipi kanannya.

Tapi seakan tak peduli, Baekhyun tetap memejamkan matanya. Tak ingin melihat siapapun orangnya.

"Ayolah Baek! Buka matamu! Kau mengkhawatirkanku" panggil suara itu lagi disertai tepukan sedikit lebih keras.

Dan Baekhyun tetap dalam posisi awalnya.

Sebuah tangan membelai wajahnya, diikuti suara bisikan lembut nan menenangkan.

"Bangunlah dan ceritakan semuanya padaku!".

Setelah banyaknya pertimbangan dan jeda cukup lama, Akhirnya Baekhyun memilih untuk membuka matanya.

Seberkas cahaya menembus retinanya menyilaukan pandangan si Byun yang masih buram.

Sambil mengerjap beberapa kali, Baekhyun mendudukan posisinya.

Sebuah gelas berisi air tersodor di hadapannya.

Namun Baekhyun malah menatap gelas itu dengan pikiran linglung lalu beralih kepada wajah seseorang yang memegang gelasnya.

Terus begitu (wajah-gelas) ditatapnya bergantian hingga orang itu menghapus jejak airmatanya yang tertinggal.

"sayang kau kenapa ?"

Baekhyun mengernyit,masih belum sepenuhnya sadar. "Chanyeol ? kau-"

"minumlah dulu" Baekhyun menurut, meneguk air dalam gelas itu lalu kembali menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol setelah kosong.

"kau kenapa Baek?" lagi Chanyeol bertanya.

Sementara Baekhyun tidak menjawab karena sibuk mengedarkan pandangnnya ke berbagai sudut ruangan.

Tempat ini mirip kamarnya tapi...kenapa pula Chanyeol ada disini ?.

Sejurus kemudian kebingungannya segera terjawab saat mendapati sebuah foto besar tergantung di sudut ruangan.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gelagat aneh Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang wanita itu.

"ada yang salah dengan foto pernikahan kita Baek ?"

Merasa mendapat jawaban.

Baekhyun menggeleng lalu menundukan wajahnya yang dihiasi semburat merah yang manis.

"ti-tidak" jawabnya terbata.

"kau mimpi buruk ya ?" selidik Chanyeol sambil menganggkat dagunya

"hm" gumam Baekhyun, lalu kembali menunduk saat menyadari keadaan Chanyeol.

"seharusnya kau menutupi 'itu' mu dulu saat mengambil air di dapur tadi" Baekhyun melanjutkan sambil menunjuk kearah Chanyeol -tepatnya sesuatu ditengah selangkangan Chanyeol- yang terekspos bebas.

Chanyeol menyeringai tampan karenanya.

"aku bahkan melupakan ketelanjanganku saat kau menagis tadi" sahutnya sambil dengan jahil meremas sebelah dada Baekhyun yang terekspos dari balik selimut.

"ahhh...Chan..janghhhannh.."

"kita lanjutkan yang semalam ya Baek"

"tid-ahhhh!"

END

Gimana...gimana ?

Ada reader-nim yang ke-trap sama alur ceritanya ?

I Know Ending Story ff ini aneh,gak nyambung,dll.

Btw thanks ya buat reader-nim yang udah ngereview,fav and follow di chapter.1 kemarin.

Great apresiatiation buat debutku.

Sekali lagi 감사헤요

Jangan lupa review ya guys!.


End file.
